


Reunited At Last

by bravewarriorofthesea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Nakamaship, nami has spent two years pining after her friend she knew for a month its the lesbian experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewarriorofthesea/pseuds/bravewarriorofthesea
Summary: When Nami had glanced across the battlefield and saw a flash of long blue hair she had briefly thought that maybe she was dreaming. That maybe this convoluted battle had taken her life, or else she was still on the deck of the Sunny, hallucinating the blue colour that haunted her sleeping and waking dreams.There was no possible way that that familiar hair could be here in the raging swell of battle. So, she did what she did best when it came to thoughts of Vivi. She pushed them down deep inside of her and concentrated on the moment that was happening around her instead.~~Nami and Vivi reunite after two years apart.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 16





	Reunited At Last

When Nami had glanced across the battlefield and saw a flash of long blue hair she had briefly thought that maybe she was dreaming. That maybe this convoluted battle had taken her life, or else she was still on the deck of the Sunny, hallucinating the blue colour that haunted her sleeping and waking dreams.

There was no possible way that that familiar hair could be here in the raging swell of battle. So, she did what she did best when it came to thoughts of Vivi. She pushed them down deep inside of her and concentrated on the moment that was happening around her instead.

Right now, she was in the middle of a fight. The looming figure in front of her was pushing down against her strength and she knew she had to take him down or else they’d continue to be flooded by henchmen. Luffy had flung them into another crazy battle and she had to help.

They were saving another friend.

It was the best and only reason to fight in Nami’s eyes. 

Large claws and a face contorting into something feline, the signs of a Zoan fruit were obvious in the figure before her. Nami felt the urge to run and hide, but she could do this, she _had_ to do this. Swallowing her fear, she managed to cast a mirage as a swipe came down towards her face, dodging away from his attacks and darting around so she was attacking him from the side instead.

A heavy _whack_ to the back of his knees was enough to knock his balance. She concentrated on the moisture in the air, curling her clima tact as she twirled around him unseen. The rope of black bubbles hung in the air around him as she brought down her weapon and an almighty crack of lightning descended from the heavens. Nami felt that familiar surge of static in the air, the hairs on her arms prickling as she ducked away from the man and the scattering of electricity that she left in her wake.

He was a Devil Fruit user however, and a strong one at that. Much to her disappointment one burst of electricity wasn’t going to knock him to his feet. It never took one hit with these guys.

She readied herself for the upcoming attack, sending a misty fog around the scene so she was harder to hit. Accustomed to fighting in low light, she could see the bulging shadow of her target and once more she began to barrel him with attacks, the end of her staff crackling with energy as she tried to connect with his bare skin.

Nimble reflexes seemed to be something this Zoan user had much of however, and he managed to hold his own against her swings, using his claws to reflect most of the damage.

Suddenly he was catching her clima tact with both hands, pushing her back as he tried to unsteady her to knock her to the ground.

Nami could feel her feet giving way but she pushed back with all her might before going slack, using the momentum of her enemies push to yank her weapon from his hands, sending another bolt of lightning directly to the back of his neck as she tumbled away from him.

Satisfied with the singed smell of his body, she jumped to her feet, dispelling the fog to make sure he was comatose on the floor.

As the fog clouds faded, she looked across the streets with a careful eye. She could see Usopp catching his breath as Chopper checked his wounds, dead or unconscious henchmen scattering the floor around them. She seemed to have taken down the leader of this sector of troops and she let out a sigh of relief at seeing her friends were okay. Nami smiled over at them, taking a few steps forwards before she heard a ringing scream.

“NAMI!”

She turned around just a moment too late, the claws of her foe digging into her back. She felt the stinging pain as he moved so he was stood squarely behind her, a chuckle on his lips.

“You’re nothing kid.” He practically spat, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. The man looked almost dead but despite that Nami couldn’t move, she was trapped in his grip, his fingers digging deeper through her body. “You and your little friends will die on this island; our boss is more powerful than any of you could even imagine.”

Nami let out a cry of pain as he began to curl his hand into a fist, but almost as soon as the determination in his eyes met hers, they went blank. Nami felt him go slack and she pulled forwards, falling to her knees, and spitting out her own blood.

She raised a hand to her stomach, her fingers shaking as she felt the warmth seeping through the material of her shirt. Sinking to the floor, everything was suddenly a blur of searing pain. There was a high-pitched ringing noise in her ears, and her vision was beginning to close around her when she felt a pair of warm arms taking hold of her gently, turning her so she was facing the sky.

The sun above her was shining so brightly it took her a few moments for the face above her to come into focus. When she saw the familiar blue eyes of her old friend, she felt tears pooling in her own.

“Am I dying?” She stuttered, pressing a hand up to her face, brushing away the blue hair that hung around it softly. “I must be if you’re here.”

Nami coughed a few times, the pain from her stomach wound making it hard to breathe even with the sight of Vivi above her. If she was dying, she really hoped it would speed up a bit, this feeling sucked so bad.

“No, it’s me, it’s really me Nami. I came back, just hold on okay. CHOPPER! Chopper get over here!”

Letting out a giggle, Nami grinned widely. “What would you be doing here Vivi? You must be an angel.”

“I’m not a.. Chopper!”

Suddenly there were other figures hovering above her. The arms of Chopper, frantically pulling things out of his bag, Usopp panicking loudly as he looked from Nami to something down the street.

There was suddenly so much noise around her, and Nami coughed again, blood smearing on her fist as she wiped it.

“Nami, Nami drink this.” Chopper’s face was suddenly above hers and before she could react on her own accord, she was being made to drink something and the world began to fade from her vision.

The last sight around her was Vivi’s wide eyes as Chopper was lifting her into the air and they were beginning to run.

-

Suddenly the world was bright again and Nami was sitting up with a start, her heart racing in her chest.

Nami winced as soon as she did so, the pain in her chest stinging in a familiar way. As she sat up she had to blink light spots out of her vision, staring around the room through a foggy haze. She was in a small room, possibly a basement, of a house she didn’t recognise. She was alone in this moment, no sign of anyone that she could see, but as she laid back down on the bed her eyes caught sight of dust falling down from above her.

There were noises, she could tell as she concentrated, typical noises of a fight. Closing her eyes she listened as closely as she could, hearing muffled shouting. She couldn’t make out any familiar tones, but she knew it must be her friends.

If she’d woken up in a dingy room all alone and injured, then that could only mean her friends were continuing to fight. That they must be above her, fighting relentlessly in order to keep her safe.

For a moment Nami wished she was more scared of dying than she was. She wished that she had it in her to let her friends continue to fight, so that she could safely close her eyes again and demonstrate how much she trusted them by sleeping away the pain for only a few more hours.

If she was more scared of dying she would have done it. She would have happily taken another pill and gone into the bliss of not having to push her body to its limits. Hell, if this had happened only two years ago she wouldn’t have even blinked before prioritising herself.

But things were different now, since Luffy had put that strawhat on her head and saved her village, she had been unable to put herself before her friends. And she knew that she couldn’t stay hidden away while her friends risked everything. Defending an area from attack wasn’t their speciality, and she knew that even with his tricks Usopp and the others would be at a disadvantage.

Dying didn’t frighten her. Not as much as it once had. She was much more scared of losing a friend than suffering that fate herself. And God forbid, if her hallucinations had been real, the idea of that fate befalling Vivi was far too painful to bare. 

No. Nami could not let her friends fight for her. She was awake, and as she gingerly got up from her bed she realised the stinging pain was much more of an ache, she could still move even if it was painful, and if that was all Luffy needed to fight, then she could do the same.

Tightening the bandage around her stomach, she flung on a jacket left beside her bed and used her clima tech as a crutch to make it across the room.

She could feel her body aching, screaming against her actions, but it couldn’t be helped.

Nami paused only to take a deep breath before she pushed herself out of the room, her ears instantly ringing with the sounds of battle. After that initial push and the noise of battle hitting her at full blast, she was able to go much more quickly.

Out of the door into a corridor, from the corridor up a ladder, out of a hatch and into a small inn. She had no idea why they were hauled up in an inn of all places, but as she looked around she saw the figure of Usopp stood in the door way, his back to her as his hand whirled from his pouch to his sling.

Nami let out a whistle as she approached, indicating her return into the fray, and her friend only jumped a quarter of what he would have once done when they had first met. Righting himself quickly Usopp cursed, turning back to look at her only briefly.

“Nami you better not be thinking of joining this fight.” He spoke loudly over the noise from outside as Nami jogged up so she was stood beside him, looking out at the view in front of them.

They were at the top of a hill that backed up against the Island’s large uninhabited forest, as forces continued to come at them from the front.

The forces were clearly finding the climb and plummeting attacks of Usopp difficult to deal with all at once, but those that were making it to the top were being buffeted back down by Chopper and, against all odds, her lost princess.

For a moment Nami just stared.

She felt her heart constricting in that painful way so familiar from when she had had to say goodbye. She couldn’t keep track of her feelings as she watched the blue hair of her friend flow around her face as she moved with such purpose. Her poise and grace were an utterly captivating sight as Vivi practically danced around the battlefield, in one hand a jewelled dagger and in the other a familiar peacock feathered whip, even more deadly than it had once been in her now battle trained hands. Vivi fought with a concentrated balance that displayed hours and hours of rigorous training, and Nami couldn’t look away as she tore down enemies that crossed her path as if they were nothing.

Her face was screwed up in her anger and concentration. An almost feral glare to her that counteracted the beauty with which she danced. In that moment Nami was lost. She looked so utterly beautiful despite it all, so utterly breath-taking. Seeing her at last, real and angry and deadly, was so much better than the daydreams of beautiful sandscapes and calm smiles that she’d barely dared to allow herself on quiet nights at sea.

After a moment of simply watching, Nami felt her determination pull through. Her mind coming up with the only feasible plan to get them out of this.

“Look, I don’t think we have a choice Usopp. Where are the others?”

Usopp let out a groan, sending a flurry of explosions at the seemingly unending troops approaching to buy them a few moments as he riffled through his bag and turned to Nami.

“I don’t know where the others are, saw some explosions from further in town and what looked like a giant foot, seemed like Franky and Robin’s work. I’d wager my bets that Brook is with them, and as far as the information we know I reckon the others are heading into the forest, that’s where the prison is based. I doubt Zoro and Sanji are far behind Luffy.”

Nami let out a hum, watching as Chopper and Vivi took a breather, catching themselves for a moment as the explosions on the hill wore off.

“Think you could use your observation Haki if we get somewhere safe?” 

Usopp hummed, turning to look over at her.

“If you’re okay to move and we could find somewhere yeah, I recon I could.”

Nami nodded, her eyes lingering on Vivi for a moment longer.

“The forest is our only option, you going to be alright with that?”

“We’ll be able to cover our tracks better but, uh, the locals think it’s.. Um, it’s cursed.” The fear flickering across his face was obvious, but Nami didn’t have time to calm him as she grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the doorway.

“Well that’s good, means they’re not going to follow us.” Nami paused for a second before whistling once again. “Chopper, Vivi!” Nami shouted, motioning them over. “We’re retreating, get your asses over here.”

Turning to Usopp, she squeezed his arm. “Cursed Forest? That’s gotta be nothing for the bravest Pirate from the East Blue. Let’s get going.”

-

The forest was definitely cursed.

Nami couldn’t help but believe it to be true as the group raced quickly through the canopy, trying to put as much distance between the countries troops and themselves as they could. Nami had been persuaded by Vivi and Usopp’s insistence to ride on Chopper, but with the denseness of the forest it didn’t give them much more speed compared to if Nami had been running while injured.

Still, Nami could hear that the tracks behind them had slowed down considerably. She had been right about people not wanting to enter the forest, and the few who had dared to enter it were being very hesitant in their pursuit.

Nami wanted to keep going, but the wound on her back was still aching, and as she was jolted about she could feel the blood beginning to seep through her bandages again.

The noises of the forest all around them were intense and terrifying, but nothing approached them at the very least. Nami felt certain that if a creature attacked them the fight was going to be a difficult one, but thankfully they managed to avoid any of the beasts that were clearly wandering this place.

Eventually Usopp and Vivi found a small cave, which with a brief Haki check from Usopp, they found to be quite empty. Despite the fear that they were still being chased, Chopper insisted that they rest, so he could check on Nami’s wounds and they could take a much needed break.

After all, if they kept going as they did and found themselves catching up to Luffy, the small group of four would be very little help if they’d worn themselves out.

Setting her down in the far end of the cave, Chopper went about tending to Nami’s wounds, making a safe sleeping area for her to rest as Vivi and Usopp went to collect something to eat.

Vivi had barely said a word to her in all the time they’d been running, but the look she had sent her before the two had left to scavenge had been intensely worried. Vivi had conveyed in a glance that they would talk when she returned, and Nami knew she was in the other’s thoughts.

It was a little uncomfortable being tended to in a small damp cave, but Chopper was kind as always, and worked miracles as he adjusted her bandages.

“You really should be resting, we should have left you in the bed in the inn, it was much cleaner there.” He hummed as he handed her his waterskin, looking over at her face gently.

Chopper always had such a gentle hand with her when she was injured. When it was the other’s he had to be firm to get them to rest, but Nami was different. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that all those years ago he had saved her life, and in doing so he had joined their party. Or perhaps it was simply because she was one of the few crew members who listened to his bedside demands.

“You’re a good doctor Chopper, I’m sorry I couldn’t listen to you this time.”

Chopper nodded, sitting over beside her. Nami wrapped an arm around him almost instinctively, unable to resist hugging her soft friend.

He let out a sigh, a weary one, far too weary for someone so young. “I understand but I don’t like it, if Usopp can find the others we’ll get them to meet up here. You need to rest before we go raiding a prison.”

“I’m not sure if we’ll have time, but it’s a nice thought.”

He let out another sigh and Nami chuckled, ruffling the top of his head.

“Thank you though.”

“At least could you try and rest for me now?” He asked, turning to look up at her with his big eyes. And how could Nami refuse that request, especially when she felt so exhausted.

“Okay.. But wake me if anything happens.”

Chopper smiled, nodding at her as she laid down. Nami wasn’t sure if she could fall asleep with the rustling from outside of the cave, but it really didn’t take long before her eyes were falling shut and she was drifting off into a far off sunset.

-

The next time Nami woke up she was much more uncomfortable than in the inn, but instantly felt much more relieved.

Instead of being alone, she squinted through the dim flickering of the fire to see the familiar face of Vivi, screwed up in concentration as she stared at the cave exit. It was a calming sight indeed, and she allowed herself to simply stare for a few moments before she made a move to sit up.

Almost instantly Vivi’s eyes darted towards hers, and the concentration on her face melted away into a look of pure relief. Nami was sure her own was mirroring it as she sat up, her lips turning up into a small smile.

“You’re awake? Of course you’re awake, I don’t know why I’m asking if you’re awake when I can see that you are.” Vivi moved closer to her side, picking up a bottle that had been left on the side. “Chopper gave me instructions on what to do in case you woke up and he wasn’t here. Which, clearly he isn’t. It’s just me and you, um..”

Even in the dim fire light Nami could see the blush across Vivi’s cheeks, and she couldn’t help but feel a little smug that all she had to do was smile to get the Princess of Alabaster to babble nervously. Still, she didn’t like making Vivi nervous, not when things had been so simple between them before.

“It’s alright Vivi, where did the others go?”

Nami sat up in the makeshift bed, turning to face Vivi slowly. The princess was wearing a simple cloak over a blouse and comfortable trousers, and her blue hair was now tied up into a neat ponytail, displaying a sense of focus Nami had always admired in her. It was reminiscent of ‘Miss Wednesday’ if she had to place it, which instantly caught her interest. Clearly Vivi had realised the strength in some of her more difficult choices.

“Usopp detected Robin and Franky in the forest, him and Chopper went to find them about half an hour ago. Chopper wanted to stay, but I told him I had it.”

Vivi sat down beside Nami on the bed as she spoke, handing her the small bottle of medicine. Their hands touched for the briefest of moments as she handed over the bottle, and Nami couldn’t help but let her fingers linger for a moment longer than necessary before she carefully took the bottle and drank its contents.

The medicine was clearly something to help her pain, and Nami felt it dimming slowly as she stretched her back, eyeing up Vivi out of the corner of her eye.

The Princess had not moved from beside her and was looking at her with an intensity in her eyes that Nami couldn’t place. Still, it was enough to make her blush, and Nami hoped that it was dim enough in the cave for the other not to realise.

“I thought I was going to lose you back then.” Vivi spoke softly, breaking the silence between them. “Before I even got the chance to speak to you again.”

Nami had felt the same thing, when she’d crumpled in Chopper’s arms she really had felt like it was one of those blows that stole away your breath so fully. It was a good job that Chopper had been on her team, able to save her when it had looked so bleak, or else things may have ended very differently.

“I guess I’m made of stronger stuff than that, that or I just couldn’t die before speaking to you again.” Nami smiled almost nervously, unable to look away from her long lost friend.

For a moment they both stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to say or do. Explanations were needed, and they would have to find their footing once again, but for just a moment none of that mattered. The weight of what would come hung between them unspoken, heavy and ominous, and Nami wished it would vanish with all her heart. 

And then the fire crackled. The silence between them was disturbed. Dancing orange flames set alight the room, shining across Vivi’s pale face, and before they knew it the space between them was no more.

Nami fell into the kiss with an urgency she had not experienced in a long time. Her heart hammering against her chest as she pressed close to Vivi, desperate for this moment to last. Vivi’s lips were colder than she had expected, but soft. They felt almost familiar, even though they had never kissed before, not even the night they had said goodbye, when Nami had been so desperate to hold onto her friend and never let go.

It seemed that Vivi felt the same way, as she moved closer to Nami, her hand cautiously running through her hair before twisting in her orange curls. Vivi’s fingers trembled ever so slightly as she pulled Nami closer, and Nami went willingly. This might be their only moment and Nami wasn’t going to waste a second of it.

The kiss deepened between them, both revelling in the others company. If this were to be their reunion then they were going to enjoy every moment of it. It was unclear whether things would be easier in the future but for right now they were together at last.

Nami wanted to make the most of every second they had, but there was one pressing question that Nami needed answering.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Nami rested her hand on Vivi’s cheek, looking the princess in the eye as she held her close. “I need to ask you something, before I kiss you again and we get reprimanded from Chopper for making out while I’m injured.”

Vivi blushed at her words, a frown appearing on her face. “Should I not kiss you while you’re injured? Am I going to hurt you more?”

Nami laughed, shaking her head. “No, no. Even if you did hurt me it would be worth it.”

“Nami don’t say that!” Vivi started to move back before Nami pulled her closer again, silencing her worrying with another deep kiss.

This time Vivi was the one to pull away, but not after they spent several more minutes deeply distracted by each other’s lips.

“What did you want to ask?” Vivi spoke softly, her hand playing with the ends of Nami’s hair in a way that was so adorable Nami almost interrupted her to kiss her yet again.

Instead, she stayed strong, tilting her head to the side to watch Vivi’s expression carefully.

“I need to know if you’re going to follow your own dream this time. Are you here to stay? I need to know before I get my hopes up that this..” Nami motioned between them, pressing another short kiss to her lips. “That this is something more than just a fleeting reunion.”

Vivi stayed quiet for a moment, and in that time Nami instantly felt a pain in her gut just as bad as the wound she had received that morning. Her panic began to rise, and she felt herself instantly start to draw away before Vivi placed her now steady hand on top of her own.

“I’m here to stay Nami. If Luffy will have me. If you’ll have me. Then I’m ready to ride off into the sunset with you.”

Nami wasn’t sure if sunset was on the table. It would likely be more enemies, more fear and more adventure. But Nami knew that every single moment of crazy would feel like a sunset if Vivi was beside her.

Because this wasn’t a dream. She could kiss the love of her life until they were rudely interrupted by their friends.

As far are reunions went; Nami was sure this was the best she had ever experienced in her life, and she couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like it's 2020 and I'm still desperately hoping that Vivi somehow joins the Strawhat pirates! Oda if you're reading this bring Vivi back so that Nami can be reunited with her love, she deserves to be able to hold her girlfriends hand while kicking ass and taking names. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! If you did please comment and kudos it means the world to me <3


End file.
